Sucky Spanish Valentine
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: Romano's pissed because Antonio has to work during Valentine's Day.  Story is super late. :P
1. Chapter 1

It was once again the most romantic day of the year, and with so many couples making kissy faces at each other, you could probably say that there was love in the air. "I FUCKING HATE, ANTONIO!" Well, for most couples.

"Aw, come on Lovi! It won't be all that bad! We can spend all of tomorrow together!" Antonio called after his boyfriend who was angrily stomping his way up to his front door. "We spend everyday together. Why should today be any different from yesterday or the day before that?" Romano shot him a glare before slamming the door in his face.

"I don't want to ever see your face again, tomato bastard! If I so much as see a hair of you, I'll chop your balls off!" This was followed by numerous threats in Italian. Antonio gulped, placing his hands over his crotch. He knew that Romano made these type of threats all the time, but he's never said anything to this extreme before.

Antonio sighed as he left to get ready for his dinner date with his friends. If he had kept trying to talk to Romano, he would have heard him crying, wanting Antonio to stay with him that night instead. "Stupid tomato bastard." This was said with hot tears falling from his face.

Line

Antonio inwardly sighed as the waitress suggestively swung her hips in front of Antonio and his boss. Before she left, she looked back his way and winked. He didn't know what he did to lead her to believe that he was interested. He didn't know what was more awkward: the fact that the waitress was flirting to him in front of his boss, or the fact that his wife was dining with them. JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH DESSERT.

"Spain," He looked at his boss. "If you want to leave, you can. We've finished going over the political affairs. I'll pay for dinner." Spain shot his boss a grateful look while he practically ran before the waitress came back.

He sighed in relief when he was in his car. Spain smiled as he thought of spending the rest of the evening with his blushing tomato. He laughed after thinking about how cute Lovi would look after he showed up at his door.

Line

Spain, being Spain, completely forgot just how pissed Romano was with him. You can imagine his surprise when he received a headbutt to the gut.

"Bastard! How dare you show your fucking face here again!" The door slammed in Spain's face.

Being doubled over in pain from both the door and the headbutt, it took Spain a few minutes to process what just happened.

"Lovi~! Please open the door!" Antonio yelled at the door.

"Shut up and go away! You'll wake the neighbors."

"I'll start singing if you don't open this door~!"

The door opened a crack. "You idiot! Start singing and I'll call the police!"

"Call them then!" With that, Spain started singing a Spanish love ballad in front of Romano house. Romano, being Romano, opened his door and yanked Antonio inside.

"Damn tomato bastard! Why do you have to be such a fucker?"

Antonio smirked. "I'm only a fucker when it comes to you, Lovi." Romano shivered. *Damn that sexy smirk of his.* Antonio pushed Romano up against the door. Romano's body molded perfectly into his. Romano blushed so hard his whole face went red. Spain chuckled as he leaned forward. He whispered into Romano's ear," I'm sorry I had to leave you alone, my little tomato. I'll do my best to make it up to you." He got his point across when he licked the inside of Romano's ear.

Romano gasped. Spain rolled his hips forward, sending a shock wave through Romano's body. Spain nibbled his way from his ear, along Romano's jawline, to his greedy lips. Romano could never get enough of the taste of Antonio. He could never really describe how Antonio tasted, just that he tasted how a Spaniard should and more.

Romano pulled back, gasping for air. Antonio put his head against Romano's forehead, letting their breathes become one. Romano looked at Antonio through lidded eyes.

"You damn fucker. This doesn't mean that I forgive you." The threat wasn't very threatening giving their current situation. Antonio reached up and grabbed ahold of Romano's curl.

"Ah-h..." Romano gave an involuntary thrust. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'll just have to pound you so hard into the mattress that you forget that today happened." Spain gave his curl a long, slow lick.

Romano moaned like a shameless whore. His pants felt too tight, his body felt like it was on fire, and Antonio kept licking his curl with his sinful tongue!

"Argh! D-damn bastard! G-get off of m-me!" Romano gave a feeble push a Spain's chest, too gone in pleasure to really do anything.

"Heh heh, do you really want me to stop, Lovi?" Antonio reached down and started rubbing Romano's crotch. "**This **seems to say otherwise." He gave a suck to Romano's curl.

"Uhn! B-bastard! Stop! I'm going...to..." Romano moaned with Antonio's name on his lips as he came in his pants. He slumped forward, relying on Spain to hold him up.

Spain picked Romano up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Romano eyed Antonio cautiously. The Spaniard was a man of his word. If he said he was going to pound his ass into the mattress, he was going to pound his ass into the mattress.

Romano felt anticipation and adrenaline start pumping through his veins. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio tossed Romano onto the bed. He whimpered as he looked up at his curly-haired, green-eyed demon. The look on Spain's face was like that of a hungry wolf. And like a wolf, he attacked his prey.

Spain attached his lips to Romano's throat. He nibbled and sucked down to Romano's collarbone.

"Wait." Romano's voice sounded tiny in his ears. He wasn't sure Antonio heard him, but he did stop. Antonio glared at Romano. He tried to sit up, but Antonio kept him pressed down.

"I need to clean off, so get the fuck off." His underwear was starting to itch and was sticking to him uncomfortably. Antonio growled, sending a wave of shivers shooting through Romano's body. He picked up Romano bridal style as he kicked open the bathroom door.

"What the hell are you doing, tomato bastard?" Spain opened the bathroom stall and turned the water on. Then he stepped into the shower with Romano in tow.

"Oi! Shit head! If my clothes are ruined, you're paying for them!" Romano started thrashing about, knocking over bottles and various bath items. He stopped when Antonio pressed him against the wall and captured his lips in a slow kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Antonio reached down to wrap Romano's thighs around his waist. He ran his hands up and down, stopping to rub small circles near Romano's slowly hardening member. Romano broke the kiss off when the need for air became too important.

"Uhn...s-shit head." Romano gasped as he tried to turn the water down. Antonio grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head. He grinded his hips with the Italian's, eliciting a long moan from the shorter man.

"If I hear anymore profanities from your mouth, I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Spain's green eyes blazed like fire. Romano whimpered as he could feel the Spaniard's manhood pressing against his thigh.

Romano did his best to keep his cursing to a minimum as Antonio caught his curl between his teeth and continued to rub his thigh. The Italian was having a hard time breathing when the hand moved from his thigh to start unbuttoning his shirt. It stopped half-way to play with his right nipple.

"Fuck! Spain!" Romano moaned has the Spaniard's hand played with the bud until it stood erect against the milky white skin. Growing bored with the curl, Antonio moved down to the other nipple, lavishing it with as much attention he could. Romano arched his back, pressing as much as he could into Antonio's body. He came again, the attention paid to his body too much. He panted, Antonio nowhere near finished.

He let Romano slid down from his position against the wall, stepping back to watch him slid down to a sitting crouch. The water made steam cling to the walls of the shower stall, causing both men feel dizzy. Antonio turned down the water, then reached towards Romano.

Romano, who was still trying to recover from the dizziness of the shower and the feeling of post orgasm, grabbed the Spaniard's hands into a weak grip. He reached forward, reaching for Spain's zipper. Spain stepped closer to help the Italian, but let out a small moan when his hands brushed against his erection. Romano, determined, tried again, only stopping short of his destination. He tried to get up onto his knees, and was successful in getting his hands into the waistband of his lover's pants.

When he tried to pull down, Romano lost his balance and came into contact with Spain's clothed member. He latched his hands onto the taller man's hips. Antonio moaned as Romano clumsily pulled down his pants. His boxers clung tightly to his body from being under the running water for so long. Romano finally regained enough sense to pull the boxers down and started teasing the head of Antonio's erection.

Antonio moaned when Romano shoved all of his length into his wet cavern. The Spaniard threaded his fingers into his lover's hair, bucking as much as he could without causing Romano to gag. One of his fingers grazed the base of Romano's curl, making him moan. It caused a chain reaction when Antonio felt the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He reluctantly pulled Romano up for a kiss.

"Dio, Antonio...Ho bisogno di te." Romano whispered against his lover's lips. Desperate, frantic hands from both males grabbed and pulled at clothes until they were a wet pile at their feet. Romano hooked a leg around Antonio's waist, pressing their erections together. Spain shivered, reaching around for the soap. He slathered three of his fingers in the slippery substance while Romano started rutting against him.

"Dammit Antonio! Just fuck me already!" Antonio placed a finger at Romano's entrance, lightly tracing it before shoving it in. The Italian bucked at the sudden feeling of a finger inside him, twisting and poking before a second finger joined it. Romano hissed at the slight feeling of pain, scratching his nails up and down the Spaniard's back. Spain distracted his lover by taking both erections in hand and slowly pumping. Both men moaned at the friction. Antonio quickly shoved the third finger in, making Romano cry out in pain. Antonio tried to remedy this by pressing him into a kiss. The kiss dragged on until Spain finally found what he was looking for.

"Ahh! There, God, Spain! Right there!" Romano's moan turned into a whine when Antonio removed his fingers. He quickly lined up his member with Romano's hole. Romano wrapped his other leg around Antonio's waist, giving the other more leverage.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Romano started pressing down on Spain's member, desperate to have him inside. Antonio complied by shoving in all the way to the base. Romano shouted from the pain, but the need for friction was quickly covering the pain. "Move!"

Antonio started a slow rhythm as Romano got used to the feeling. He clung to Spain as he tried to find that spot again. A long moan signaled that he'd found it. Focusing on that one spot, the Spaniard picked up speed, moaning along with his lover from the feel of his muscles squeezing along his member. Antonio looked back at Romano, loving how he looked.

His hair was matted to his scalp from the cold water running above. His golden eyes were clouded over with lust. Spain doubted that Romano could even see him right now. Though the best had to be the blush that covered his cheeks. They weren't as red as they usually were, but it still looked great on his little tomato.

Spain reached down between their bodies and started pumping Romano's manhood in time with his thrusts. "Uhn..Antonio...I'm n-not...going to...last...much longer..." Romano managed to gasp out between pants.

"Luego cum para mí, mi amore." Romano moaned out Antonio's name as he came between their stomachs. Antonio followed swiftly after him, pulling his lover into another kiss.

They stayed there like that for awhile, basking in the afterglow. After he was sure Romano could stand on his own, Antonio washed the cum from their stomachs and Romano's thighs. He wrung out the clothes and hung them over the bathtub. While he did this, Romano started to dry off, but was failing miserably. Antonio turned around and watched his lover try to towel himself off. Spain chuckled and grabbed the towel from the Italian. After both were dried off, Antonio pulled Romano into his arms and covered them both in the bed sheets.

"Buenos noches, Lovi." Antonio nuzzled Romano's head before falling asleep.

"Stupid tomato bastard." Romano waited until he was sure that Antonio was completely asleep.

"Ti amo, Antonio." He sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Translations

Dio, Antonio...Ho bisogno di te. - God, Antonio...I want you.

Luego cum para mí, mi amore. - Then cum for me, my love.

Buenos noches, Lovi. - Good night, Lovi.

Ti amo, Antonio - I love you, Antonio

**I can't believe I'm actually done with this. Have any of you seen the plot? I seemed to have lost it. Oh well, this was supposed to be basically smut in the first place. This turned out alot different than I had originally planned, but I think it still turned out good.**


End file.
